Menu
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: Itu sama saja kau melamarnya secara tidak langsung.../SasuSaku/For kak Kang Mas Neji Ganteng birthday! Gomen kalo GAJE


**_Menu_**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, typos, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Special for kakak Kang Mas Neji Ganteng, happy birthday!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_Itu sama saja kau melamarnya secara tidak langsung…_

.

.

.

"Habiskan makananmu," ucap Sasuke pada gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya –melahap sepiring pasta yang tadi dipesannya. Sasuke sendiri sudah menghabiskan makanannya duluan. Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, gadis itu –Sakura Haruno menghentikan acara makannya dan mendongak menatap Sasuke –lebih tepatnya mendeliknya.

"…mentang-mentang Sasuke-_kun_ makanannya sudah habis!" sahut Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekitar bibirnya pun terliat belepotan karena sambal pasta yang dimakannya. Sekilas terlihat kekanak-kanakan, akan tetapi, Sakura mempunyai pribadi yang dewasa, pengertian dan penyayang. Dan itu yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat gadisnya dengan wajah imutnya. Melihatnya, Sasuke ingin menggigitnya karena gemas.

"Yang makannya lambat siapa?" celetuk Sasuke, memajukan kepalanya. Menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Sakura mendengus pelan. Menjulurkan lidah sejenak ke Sasuke lalu kembali melahap pastanya. Tidak ingin menanggapi kalimat Sasuke yang hanya akan memperlambat acara makannya yang memang sudah lambat.

Sasuke hanya menatapi cara Sakura makan –seperti anak kecil. Tapi entah kenapa melihat itu, Sasuke jadi semakin gemas. Tak peduli dengan orang lain di sekitarnya, mengingat mereka sedang berada di Restoran Ichiraku –salah satu restoran terkenal di Konoha.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya ketika melihat Sakura sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. Dan ia pun membayar makanan yang tadi mereka berdua pesan.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan kepada Sakura yang tengah me-ngelap mulutnya dengan tissue yang telah disiapkan. Sakura mengangguk, tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, kuantar kau pulang."

"_Ne_, terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_!"

.

.

.

Konoha di sore hari memang berbeda dengan siang hari. Di sore hari, Konoha terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya. Di mana jalanan berangsur-angsur sepi, dan ada cahaya matahari senja yang menghiasi Konoha yang asri dengan indahnya.

−dan lebih seru jika dilewati dengan berjalan kaki. Terasa sejuk dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggelitik. Seperti kedua orang ini. berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan –si gadis yang menggeliat manja di lengan sang pemuda tampan di sampingnya− yang berniat mengantarnya pulang. Dan kebetulan, rumah mereka searah.

"Aku kenyang Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura seraya mengelus perutnya –benar-benar kenyang. Ia menyengir jenaka ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku bisa tenang," sahut Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya. Begitu menggemaskan gadisnya ini –ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil sang gadis.

"Hn. Besok kita jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi, mau?" tanya Sasuke menawarkan.

Sakura mengangguk antusias, "tentu!"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menuju ujung kepala Sakura dan mengacak rambut _soft pink_ milik gadisnya itu. Membuat Sakura mendengus pelan dan juga mengacak rambut Sasuke karena tentu saja ia tidak mau kalah. Akan tetapi, mereka harus berpisah sekarang. Mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Sakura.

"Mau masuk dulu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura menawarkan. Masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Lain kali saja, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke

"Tapi besok kita Ichiraku lagi ya?"

"Hn. Tapi menurutku, menu di sana tidak terlalu enak. Biasa saja," komentar Sasuke. Membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung. Apa Sasuke tidak ingin ke Ichiraku lagi?

Entahlah.

"Kenapa?" bingung Sakura. Raut wajahnya berubah polos seperti anak kecil. "Lalu menurut Sasuke-_kun_, menu yang enak yang mana?"

"Menu yang enak adalah…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Sakura menaikkan alisnya tinggi. Terlihat seringai tipis yang samar di wajahnya.

"Hmm?"

Tatapannya melembut. "Menurutku, menu yang enak itu… adalah menu-ju ke pelaminan bersamamu," jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut. Kalimat barusan membuat Sakura kaget dan wajahnya yang imut itu pun merona merah, sangat merah. Ia juga bingung, _kapan Sasuke bisa menggombal seperti itu?_

−dan kalimat itu… _sama saja dengan kau melamarnya secara tidak langsung_.

Sakura semakin merona saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya lama. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang Sasuke salurkan kepadanya –hanya kepadanya.

"Hn, aku pulang dulu," pamit Sasuke setelah melepas kecupan hangat itu. Ia bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Sakura karena perkataannya tadi. Sementara Sakura hanya _sweatdrop _di tempat. "Saku?"

Sakura tersentak lalu dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke yang hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang sifatnya dari dulu tidak berubah –belum bisa mengendalikan emosi dalam dirinya. Begitu saja, ia sudah _sweatdrop_ duluan.

"Aku cinta Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura, masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil seraya membelai ujung kepala Sakura.

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu Saku."

Setelah salam perpisahan itu, Sasuke pun pamit dan beranjak meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari dari rumah Sakura. Berat rasanya meninggalkan gadisnya, tapi hari sudah mulai malam ia harus pulang.

Sakura hanya bisa menatapi punggung tegap Sasuke sambil berpikir keras mengenai perkataan Sasuke tadi. _'Apakah yang Sasuke maksud itu adalah, menikah?'_ setidaknya seperti itulah Sakura membatin. Sakura menghela nafas setelah itu berbalik memasuki rumahnya. Ia jadi kepikiran dengan itu.

.

.

.

"Halo?" ucap Sakura ketika mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke –yang ketika sampai di rumahnya langsung menelpon Sakura.

"Sakura," panggilnya di seberang sana.

"Hm?"

"Kita menikah besok, mau?"

"E-eh?"

Kembali, wajah imut itu merona merah seperti tomat, seakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke tadi –yang mungkin tengah merona juga di seberang sana. Ia jadi bingung harus jawab apa.

−_kau tahu? Sepanjang jalan tadi, Sasuke juga kepikiran dengan menu itu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE END!**_

Well, pertama saya ucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun buat kak Kang Mas Neji Ganteng aliyas kak Arnanda Indah *pelukcium* #ditendangsampeKorea, semoga sukses, sehat selalu dan banyak rejeki! Terus semangat ya kak! ^^

Ne, maaf kalo kado ini mengecawakan dan GAJE. Yang terpenting, saya membuat ini dengan ikhlas dan tulus kok! Haha XD

Dan makasih kalo temen-temen ada yang mau baca ^^

Oke, Mind to **REVIEW? **Yang udah baca mau review gak? TERIMA KASIH ^^

.

.

**Salam S-Savers,**

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**


End file.
